Warriors: the Sun and the Moon
by The Spaded Blade
Summary: "The shadows of fire shall engulf the clans in tyranny, and only the lights of night and day can extinguish this flame." That is the prophecy that the clans receive, many seasons after the time of the great leader Firestar. But, an evil is rising up, and a young windclan apprentice must learn to trust the other clans, or find himself in a void of destruction... (T for warriors.)
1. Prologue

**Hey peeps! And by peeps, I don't mean those sugar-coated pieces of sugar that annihilate the purpose of dental hygiene. I mean DA PEOPLES READIN' ME FANFICS!**

**Before I found out about minecraft (which was the best day of my life, and will remain to be), I was OBSESSED with Warrior Cats. And I still am. FIRESTAR-4-EVA!**

**And, yeah. Here's me work from many moons ago! *Dwarven accent***

_PROLOGUE_

_It was a rainy night. _ The silence of the forest was broken only by the sound of droplets hitting the leaves on the towering oaks. A shady figure stood on top of the stump of tree fallen many moons ago. Beside her was a small kit, mewling,

"M-mama, w-when can we be w-warm?"

The queen replied soothingly, "Soon, young one. Very soon."

Moments later, a tom with a light-orange coat leaped out of the bushes.

"Thank goodness it's you," The queen meowed, sounding quite relieved.

The kit was confused. _Who's this weird cat?_ He thought._ And why does mama seem to be so happy that he's here? _

"Hello to you, too." The tom mewed affectionately. he looked down

at the shivering kit. "Where are your brother and sister?" He asked.

"I d-don't kn-know…" The kit mewed, trembling half from cold, half from fear.

"They found their homes in the the other clans." the queen replied for him.

_"Solarpaw!" _A voice came out of nowhere. _"Solarpaw, wake up!" _ Suddenly the world started swirling into darkness, and a sudden brightness filled the kit's eyes.

Solarpaw woke up.

**AAAND CUT! **

**This WOULD be the time for R2R, but I don't got no reviews yet! :3**

**So read and review! Pace fuori, suckers!**


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY! NEW CHAP!**

**BUUUT, I've got a confession to make. *Take's deep breath* I HAVEN'T READ ALL THE BOOKS, BECAUSE I'M STUCK ON 'THE SIGHT'*! *Prepare's to get mauled* Please don't kill meh!**

**BUUUT, *Sigh* now's the time for the disclaimer, since I'm a butt nugget and I forgot it in the prologue:**

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. IF I DID, HEAVYSTEP WOULDN'T BE IN THE ALLEGIANCES OF 'THE SIGHT' BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!**

**On to the chapter…?**

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

_"Solarpaw, we're going to be late!" _Solarpaw quickly recognized the voice as his good friend, Thistlepaw.

"Wha-? Late for what?" He asked, only beginning to remember the world outside his dreams.

"Late for training, mousebrain!" Snapped a voice nearby.

"Good morning, Leafpaw." Mewed Thistlepaw sarcastically. "You sound pleasant. C'mon, solarpaw. Let's get out of here."

Solarpaw sighed. Another dream. got up and stretched his remaining sleepiness away. As he and Thistlepaw left the apprentice den, Leafpaw snapped, "And don't come back anytime soon!"

"Jeez, she's grumpy." Solarpaw commented as the two apprentices padded their way to the fresh-kill pile.

"Really? I didn't notice, what with the droopy eyes, folded ears and bared teeth."

Solarpaw chuckled. Thistlepaw was always at least a _little _bit sarcastic, no matter how serious the situation. The two ate their fill and walked down over to their mentors, Icewing and Timberclaw.

"You're late." Timberclaw growled.

"Timberclaw, don't be so harsh on them. They've still got much to learn." Icewing meowed as she walked over to Solarpaw. "Come, apprentice, today we have battle training."

The four cats began running to the training hollow, a large clearing in the plains that the apprentices use to hone their skills. once they got there, they began to train.

* * *

Solarpaw fell to the ground again, pinned by Thistlepaw. "Guess I win again, huh?"

He commented as he got off.

"Solarpaw, you seem off." Icewing, Solarpaw's mentor, meowed in a concerned tone. "Is something troubling you?"

"I dunno." Solarpaw replied. "I keep getting these weird dreams. They feel so real."

"What were these dreams about?" She asked, her voice getting more concerned.

"It's kind of blurry, but something about a she-cat in the rain. And a kit next to her, trying to get warm." The orange-coated apprentice replied.

The warrior sighed in relief. "How long have you been having them, then?"

"About a half-moon. Why?"

"I… Just want to make sure, that Starclan didn't mean for you to be a medicine cat, that's all." The she-cat mewed, slightly hesitant.

"Well… Okay." Solarpaw shrugged.

"Now, I'd say that we've had enough training for today. Let's go put those hunting skills you've learned to the test."

Solarpaw's ears perked up. "C'mon! let's see if Badgerstripe's organizing a hunting patrol!"

* * *

**DONE! *Fingers are bleeding* AND OW! **

**YUS! NEW CHAPTAH! **

**R2RZ!:**

**MysteriousPerson: YAY! THIS CHAP WAS LONGER! THNX 4 SUPPORT!**

…**Is that it? NUUU-**

***The reason I can't get past 'The Sight' is because Jaypaw is WAAAY too arrogant to be a medicine cat! I kind of loath him because of it. DON'T KILL MEH, JAYPAW FANGIRLS! *Get's trampled by a horde of fangirls* **

**Pace fuori, suckers!**


End file.
